Possessive
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another rewritten thing, after a having his heart broken, Spongebob finds someone that cheers him up, but, this woman has a problem that just may be a deal breaker, read and, find out.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, another REWRITTEN Fic, previously called, Sweet Life, maybe, I have made this, 'better', oh just find out.**

It was at last another glorious Sunday morning, and down in the town of Bikini Bottom, a little yellow sponge walked down a paved road, he was able to see the top of the dome from his current location.

For some strange reason, he started to get nervous, his hands began to sweat, he looked down at the flowers in his hands when he heard something snap, realizing that he was crushing the expensive producers in his hands.

'Get it together, Squarepants, it's not like you haven't seen Sandy before.' he told himself as he worked on calming his heart rate, she was just a friend, well that's what she was at the moment it seemed, but not long would they be more than that, and he wanted nothing more than that, and today would surely change all of that.

Spongebob knocked on Sandy's door, the water in the chamber drained like it normally did, and he would wait for the squirrel he was searching for to answer the door, "Hello Spongebob, I wasn't quite expecting y'all, so what…" Sandy paused when she looked at the sponge's choice of clothing, he was wearing a black tux with a red bow tie, "Y'all sure are dressed up nice, what's the occasion? Y'all got a girl waitin?" she asked with a smirk.

The redness on Spongebob's face darkened at her question, "Can I come in?" he asked her, Sandy snapped out of it and stepped aside, "Oh, yeah, sorry." she said as she gestured for him to enter, Spongebob chuckled, "It's alright." he said sitting down at Sandy's picnic table.

Sandy followed after, sitting across from the well dressed sponge, "Here, I brought you some flowers." he handed her the bouquet, "Sorry, they sorta got, crushed…" he bit his lip, thinking that he had already messed up by giving her flawed flowers, but she didn't seem to mind, she smiled and took them, smelling them, maybe she would let that slide.

"So, Spongebob, why are y'all all dressed up?" she asked as she brought the flowers down from her lips, she looked over his dress again, she had to admit, he did look pretty cute in a tux. Spongebob laughed, rubbing his legs under the table, he was so nervous, "Well, it's funny that you asked that," he said, "Really it is, how?" she asked him, he just laughed and Sandy just laughed along with him, not really knowing why, 'Oh, her laugh, it's just so, cute.' he thought to himself as he soaked in the sound, 'You have to tell her.'

"Sandy." he said her name in the most serious tone he could draw out, Sandy just looked at him. Confused, "Y, yes Spongebob?" she quietly said, Spongebob took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something, something very important, and I need you to listen." he said, Sandy nodded, and he nodded back.

Spongebob placed his hands over hers, "Sandy, I don't know how to say this, well I do but, not in the right way, but Sandy, me and you, we have been through almost anything that you could think of." he paused for a few seconds, Sandy nodded for him to go on, "And we've been friends, no, best friends for over fifteen years, Fifteen Sandy, that's a very long time." he said paused again.

Sandy looked to the side, "I know it's almost ridiculous how long we've been friends, huh?" she questioned, "It is ridiculous, because fifteen years is a long time, it's almost like we're married." he laughed, Sandy gulped at his statement, already seeing where this was heading, "Over those fifteen years, and counting, I've grown pretty attached to you." he said, "Sandy, what I'm trying to say is, that, I love you." he said squeezing her hands.

Sandy dropped her jaw but quickly closed it, she began to laugh, "Oh Spongebob, I love y'all too." she said, Spongebob smiled, "R, Really?" he asked, he was so happy, for a second he thought she'd turn him down, "I mean, y'all are my bestest friend, how could I not?" she questioned, relief disappeared faster then it came, "No, no Sandy that's not what i mean, what I mean is, that I love you, like I really do, like I want something more than best friends Sandy, I want to be yours, I want you to be mine and no one else's, do you know what I mean Sandy? I Love you, a lot," he said as he scooted closer tightening his hands around hers, she wore a straight face, but then she started to laugh again, "Y'all always know how to tell a good joke." she laughed.

Spongebob was starting to feel frustrated, "No, Sandy, I am serious, and I have never been more serious about anything then I am now, Sandy please," Spongebob raised his voice, Sandy stopped laughing, she scanned his face, "Wow, y'all really are serious about this," she quietly said, "Look, Spongebob, I love y'all too, but in a different kinda way, we're friends, ok, just, friends." she said, "Sandy.." he could feel his heart starting to break.

Sandy sighed, she hated it when he started to feel this way, his moods were almost always contagious, "Look Spongebob, y'all don't even know what, Love, is, you don't know what it is to love, so how could you love me? I'm sorry Spongebob, even if y'all did know, I don't feel that way towards y'all, we may be best friends, maybe a little more, you're like a brother to me."

"Like a brother?" he questioned, "Don't take it personally Spongebob, y'all really are an amazing guy, and i know any lady would be lucky to be with ya, but y'all chose the wrong person ta fall in love with." Sandy shook her head, she looked away from him, not wanting to see the look on his face.

Spongebob had tears in his eyes, his heart was officially broken, he looked down at the green grass, he had taken his hands off of hers, "I'm sorry, Sandy, I shouldn't have thought you would've returned my feelings, I just wasn't thinking about that, I'm sorry." he stood up from his spot.

"Spongebob." Sandy quietly said, he looked at her, he had to be strong, things like this happen, he just never thought it would happen to him, Sandy got up and walked over to him, "but, we can still be friends, we just can't.." Spongebob nodded, he understood, he wasn't good enough for her, and he knew it, he was a kid after all, and he didn't know what Love, was, or at least that's what she told him, she was a scientist after all.

Sandy hugged him but was held back, he didn't need her to cheer him up, not when she was the one who caused his pain. Sandy stared down at him, "Sponge.." "Please, don't.. I just.. I'll see you around." he said before he turned around and headed for the door, crying more with each step towards the door, until he couldn't hold himself together anymore, he ran out of the dome, slamming the door behind him, a trail of tears followed behind him.

He couldn't be around her anymore, not after that, 'I will never find love.' he thought to himself as he walked back home. Spongebob walked up to his room, slamming the door behind him; where he would remain for the remaining days, left to cry his eyes out. He hadn't even gone to work, he was too depressed to do anything; all he could do was cry.

* * *

Spongebob stood in front of his stand up mirror he had in his room, it had been weeks since he'd gone out of his Pineapple since the deal with Sandy. Patrick walked up from behind, slapping the sponge on the back as he slipped on a white T-shirt, Spongebob jumped, he hadn't expected Patrick to be here, he didn't recall letting the starfish in.

Patrick sat on Spongebob's bed, "I'm surprised that you decided to actually go." Patrick said, Spongebob shrugged, "Well, I guess I could use a break…" he said, Patrick just nodded, "Yeah, ya do, dontcha.. I mean, it's gotta be better than sittin here all night, moping around over some dumb rejection." Spongebob sighed, he'd cried so much that he had gotten to the point where he couldn't cry no more.

Patrick ran out of the Pineapple, hopping into the boat, while Spongebob slowly made his way to the vehicle, "Come on, Lad, we haven't got all night." Krabs shouted from the driver's seat, Squidward sat in the passenger seat, elbowing Krabs; they'd all planned this night, especially for Spongebob, it was about time that the boy got out and had fun, got that heart breaker out of his mind, there should be boatloads of women there, one or even two of them should at least spend some time with the boy.

The men soon pulled up to a big grey building, they could hear the music blaring from outside the club, "Ready lads?" Krabs asked as they stood before the doors. The bouncer stopped them before they could enter, " Please.." he said, the boys pulled out their wallets and one by one showed the big man their ID's.

Spongebob was the last to show his I.D. the man looked at it, he smiled and then looked at the kid, "Are you sure you're 30?" he asked, Spongebob nodded, "I'm pretty sure I know my age, sir." Spongebob answered, the man grinned, "Well.. you're pretty darn cute for a 30 year old, if you ask me." he said, Spongebob laughed and blushed, "Thank you." he giggled, "Hey, kid.. Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend by chance?" he asked, Spongebob sighed, "No, rejected." he answered, the bouncer awed, "That's a shame, but hey, we should hang out together sometime, get to know eachother better.." the man said, Spongebob put on a small smile, "Wow, has anyone ever told you that you have a pretty smile?" the man asked as he handed Spongebob his I.D with an extra piece of paper, "A phone number?" he questioned looking up at the man, the man blushed, "Call me." he said before Spongebob was pulled into the joint by Squidward.

"What'd you do that for?" Spongebob asked, "You were holding up the line, and, I also had to get you out of there.. I don't think that man wants to be 'Just' friends." Squidward said, "Hmm.. really? You mean like, best friends?" he asked, Squidward shook his head, he smiled, "No, as a-" Squidward pauses, leaning into Spongebob's ear, having his jaw dropped, seriously disgusted.

"Oh, well, um… I, a, Th, thank you Squidward." Spongebob said as they walked to a round table by the wall, where all his friends were. Spongebob looked at the crowded place, "So, what are we doing in a place like this?" Spongebob asked as he looked around the room at the crowded place. Krabs picked up a beer mug from a waitress, giving her a wink, she rolled her eyes in return; Krabs turns to Spongebob.

"We've all been worried boutcha." he said, taking a sip of his ice cold beer, "Worried, for what?" Spongebob asked, looking down at a shot glass that'd been slid under him, "We all know what happened with you, and that girl." Krabs said, Spongebob looked away, "Oh." he lowered his voice, it wasn't like he hid his pain, everyone knew, "Listen, son, you might have had yer heart broken, but that doesn't mean ya need ta give up, ya don't need er, she's not worth cryin over, there's plenty of fish in the sea." Krabs gestures to all the women in the bar.

Spongebob shakes his head, picking up the shot glass, he examines it, he didn't drink, "That's easy for you to say." he says as he takes the shot, his face scrunched up, he always hated the taste, but it was more for the pain then the taste, he puts the glass down, rubbing his eyes, "I've known her for fifteen years, and she's one of my best friends, she's not just some girl, sir, she's more then that, I thought she loved me, but, instead, she rejected me, said that I was, like a brother to her."

"Oh, you got friendzoned, real bad." Krabs shook his head, he sighs, "Well, it doesn't matter, with a few more shots, and maybe a few girls, you'll be all set." Spongebob sighs, picking up another shot that had been given to him. After a few shots, things started to get good, he was feeling good, and man, did those fruity drinks taste great!

"Man, I'm feeling better already!" Spongebob stated as he slammed down a glass, he was feeling much better then that time at Goofy Goobers. Patrick elbowed Spongebob, "Hey watch it, Pat, you almost made me spill my drink!" Spongebob said as he sipped on the glass, "why don't we go out on the dance floor, it'll be fun." Patrick suggested, Spongebob turned his attention to the brightly colored dancefloor where many fish danced, it did look pretty fun, "Come on, let's show them how it's done." Patrick winked as the boys walked to the dance floor.

The boys laughed away as they danced their pants off, a few drunk girls danced around them, grinding their rears against their groins, the boys looked at each other as they held onto random chicks and laughed. One of the drunk fish leaned against Spongebob, she obviously had way too much to drink, "Say, Sponge… what do you say we leave this joint and go back to your place?" she asked Spongebob laughed, "Awe, but I just got here." he said, the girl giggled, grinding on him, her breath hot in his ear, "oh come on, it will be fun." she said as he ran her hands down his chest before reaching his shorts, she nipped at his ear as she gropped his junk, causing Spongebob to yelp and push her off, "I, I'm sorry lady, but you crossed the line." Spongebob pointed a drunk finger at her, his face was red.

"Hey, what is your problem sponge!" she raised her voice, "Y, you are, you shouldn't go around touching up on other people pants!" he barked, the girl growled, stomping her foot, "Come on Ceilia!" the woman said as she grabbed her friend off Patrick and walked off.

Spongebob looked at Patrick and then shrugged, "Come on buddy, let's go get a snack.. All that dancing sure made me hungry." Spongebob said as he rubbed his stomach. The men all sat down around the table snacking on some wings, because, who doesn't love wings?

Spongebob sat up, taking a bottle to his lips, as he was taking sips, he was looking around the club, at many of the party goers when his eyes set on one woman, and was alone. The lady was sitting up at the bar table with a glass of water, and best of all, she was staring at him. Suddenly, Patrick elbowed him in the side, "Nn, Patrick! That really hurt." he cried as he rubbed his sore spot, Patrick laughed, "I think you have a fan." he winked, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow. "A fan? What are you talking about?" he asked before Patrick pulled him close.

Patrick gestured to the same woman that had caught his eye, "See that girl over there? The one that just turned her head?" Patrick questioned, "Um, yeah, what about er?" Spongebob asked, "Well, as your friend, I can't help but to notice that she keeps staring at you.. At first, I thought she was checking me out, but her eyes didn't quite match the location." he shrugged, Spongebob looked back at the girl as she ordered herself a brightly colored pink drink.

The woman was beautiful, as far as his eyes could see; she looked like a delicate flower that he wanted to bring home and put in his garden, but thoughts hit him, as he knew the he was way over his head, even if she happened to be a sponge, the incident with Sandy opened him up, so, there was no way that she'd even say hi, he sighed, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Go talk to her, she's looking at you again." Patrick said, "Who knows, you might even be able to get some tonight," Patrick winked, Spongebob's face went red, "Patrick!" he spat, before turning back, "That's not right, don't you think it would be too soon to think of that? I don't even know her name, and, I'm not that kind of sponge." Spongebob shook his head, he didn't want to give himself away like that, for some loveless one night stand, he wasn't about that life, he was a man of seriousness.

Patrick was right though, he needed to at least say hi, maybe exchange names, and maybe buy her a drink or two. Spongebob brushed off his shoulder, he felt like a nervous wreck, he took a step forward and then was quickly pushed back against the table as a group of three women forced themselves on him, my wasn't he a popular one.

Back at the bar table the woman staring at him let out a small sigh as she watched the strange man get run over by the group of women, she turned around to the bar table and ordered a shot.

Spongebob yelped, "L, Ladies please, I don't… I'm not interested, say, why don't you beautiful girls take an interest in these fine men over here, I mean, they are way better looking then I am, and.. NAH!" he yelped as one of them went a little too far, "Ok, nope, get off!" he ordered as he pushed them off of him, "Come on Spongebob, why are you such a party pooper? We just wanna have fun with our old friend." one of them said as she twirled her finger over his chest.

"Yeeah, I think I'll pass, I'm sorta busy, a, at the moment, so.." he said as he pried her off, Spongebob looked to Patrick, "Need some help here Pat." he said as he held the girls off, "Oh, hello ladies." Patrick grinned as he pushed between Spongebob and the girls, he looked at Spongebob, "I've got this, now, you go get her." Patrick said before turning his attention to the women who were now glued to him.

Spongebob smiled as he slipped away to go talk to the strange girl across the room, he straightened his shirt before walking over, he stopped halfway as he seen that she was talking to someone, a guy, that, Larry guy, why did Larry have to be here?

Spongebob sat back down at the table, his head rested in the Palm of his hand as he played with a straw, he would occasionally glance at the woman, she was too good, that smile was so bright, his heart melted as she glanced at him and their eyes met, he blushed before looking away, 'Barnacles, I'm acting like a 3rd grade student again.' he said to himself.

He slowly turned his gaze back to her, relief washed over him as Larry walked off. The girl turns her head towards him, she shoots him a smile, his heart started to pound at his rib cage and his palms were sweaty, he looked at Squidward and Krabs, Patrick had left already with those girls, and here he was, looking at the only woman that caught his eye.

Spongebob pushed himself up from the table, his knees grew weak with each step, he stopped here and there to allow waiters to pass by, he would push pass a few people before reaching the bar table.

He cleared his throat, "I, is anyone sitting here?" he asked gesturing to the seat next to her, she just shook her head, he smiled, "do you, mind if I sit?" he asked, she just shook her head, he smiles again as he take a the seat.

He orders them a drink, "Hi, I'm Spongebob." he introduces himself, "And, what's your name?" he asks as he slides her a drink, she takes the glass, "Nikkie." she says, her voice was as soft as a cloud, he couldn't help but blush, he could see her smile in the corner of his eye, she had a wonderful smile, oh, she was too good.

"H, How come I haven't seen you around town?" Spongebob asked her, she sighs, "I, kinda just moved here, this is my first time here, actually." she says, Spongebob scoffs, not looking at her, "You and me both, my friends-" he gestures to the table he had just come from, "They made me, they said that drinking would ease the pain." he says as he lifts up his glass, Nikkie cocks her eyebrow, "Pain?" she asked, Spongebob lowers his head, "Y, yeah." he answers, she lowers her head to look at him, "D, Did something happen?" she asked, Spongebob sighs, taking a sip of his drink threw the straw, "Did your girlfriend break up with you?" she asked, Spongebob laughs, wiping his eyes, "No, rejected, but same kinda pain, I guess." he shrugs.

"Oh, so, who was she?" Nikkie asked, Spongebob looked at her, "She was my best friend, but.. I, I don't think you want to listen to this, it's kinda, personal." he said, Nikkie shrugs, "I don't mind, I'm a good listener." she said, Spongebob smiles, "If you say so, um.. She was, like I said, my best friend for fifteen years, and, well I thought that the time was right, I wanted to settle down, being thirty and all, I've had a thing for her since I was like, twenty, and I thought that, over these years, she'd love me too, and I thought the time was right, so, I told her how I felt, got a dressed up, and for her to say she didn't feel the same way, said I was like a brother to her." he shrugs as he wipes his tears away.

Nikkie rubs his back, causing him to blush, "But, I think, that now, I'm over it." he smiled, looking at her, he sighs, "So, uh, why are you here all by yourself?" he asked her, now it's her turn to sigh, "My boyfriend-" she pauses, and his heart sinks, should have known, she looked at him, "He, left me here." she said, Spongebob awes, "Poor thing, is he coming back?" he asked, Nikkie shook her head, "No, he went off with another girl, so, he won't be coming back." she shook her head, at least, not for tonight, but she doesn't need to tell him that.

Spongebob shakes his head, "I don't understand, why would he do something like that? I mean, leaving you here, by yourself, for another- he must be stupid or something, you're beautiful, and super nice, he must be some jerk." Spongebob shook his head, Nikkie smiles, "You have no idea."

Spongebob scratches his head, "Hey, why don't we give you a ride home when we're done." Spongebob suggested, Nikkie looks at him, her face turns bright, "Really? You mean it?" she asks, Spongebob nods, "I don't see why not, we've got plenty of room in the boat." Spongebob shrugs.

* * *

Few hours later

The boat pulls up to a tall white apartment building, there were three buildings total, lined in an arch, a water fountain with a few flower bushes in the middle of the parking lot, the buildings were at least twenty stories high. Spongebob gives Nikkie a hug as she gets ready to get out, "Thanks, Spongebob." she says, pulling away, "Here." she says as hands him a piece of paper with her phone number, and apartment number, "I hope we can see each other again." she says, Spongebob smiles after exchanging numbers, "Can't wait."

The boat drives off, Nikkie walks into the building, as she approaches her door, she picks up her phone, seeing a new number, must be Spongebob, "Lunch, tomorrow at the Krusty Krab? 1 Pm." Nikkie smiles, sending, "K" as a response, well that was something she had to look forward to.

* * *

Nikkie enters her apartment room, she stops at the front door, from here she could hear moaning, and groaning, she slowly makes her way to her room, the sounds of sex are even louder, she places her hand on the door knob, hesitating to open the door, but knows she must.

In the room, on HER bed, laid, another woman, and a man, her boyfriend on top, the headboard beating against the wall, to her, this was nothing new. Nikkie sighs, "I'm home." she announces from the door, the two on the bed jump at the sound of her voice, the man, another sponge, orange hair, and green eyes, turns to look at her, "Who's that?" the woman on the bed asks, the man sighs, "Nobody, now shut the damn door and get out!" he orders, and she does so, turning around, she walks into the room behind her.

* * *

Nikkie is laying on the bed in the separate room, she can hear the woman leaving, her boyfriend telling the woman that she was a stupid slut, and that he wouldn't call her, and then the front door slams shut. The apartment is quiet, and Nikkie waits patiently in the guest room, waiting for him to come in.

She could hear his footsteps on the outside, the door knob turning, and then the light from the outside shining into the dark room, she closes her eyes to pretend she's asleep. The man stands by the door, turning the light on, "I know your ass isn't asleep." he says, Nikkie sighs, "I, I'm trying to go to sleep, Leo, it's been a long night, and I got a headache from the club, and-"

Nikkie is yanked up from the bed, forced to stare him in the face, "Do you have a problem?" he asked her, she shakes her head, "N, no, I just want to go to sleep.." "Oh, and, you're not mad that i was fucking another woman?" He asked, she shakes her head, "Why would I be mad? It's nothing new, you do it all the time, it's better than me." she says, Lea smirks, "Oh, you think that you're free? Dontcha, oh no, don't worry baby, I still love you, do you love me?" he asked, Nikkie looked at him, not wanting to answer, and this only made the man angry.

Leo squeezes her wrists, "I said, do you love me?" he asked, Nikkie tries to pull her arm free, tears start to come down her face, "Y, yes." she said, "What? I didn't hear you, I said-" he yanks her up by her hair, "Do you love me!" Nikkie cries out, "Yes, yes, I said yes, I love you Leo!" she cries, Leo laughs, "Awe, sweet, I love you too babe, I hope you're not pissed over the whole, whore in our bed." he shakes his head, "I, I'm not mad." she shakes her head, Leo smiles before he forces her in a wet kiss, he pulls out, a string of saliva connecting them, "I love you too." he says before he throws her on the ground before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **So, um yeah, there you go, chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

A pale yellow hand is seen reaching for a small round case of powder foundation, after this mornings runtine, she'd have to apply as much makeup as she could to cover up her marks, with Leo always drinking in the morning, always short tempered, all she did was spill some water on his shoe after almost tripping on him, as I had said before, he was short tempered, that tiny drop of water on his shoe paid her a visit from the back of his hand to her cheek right under her eye; and now, here she was in the bathroom mirror applying her mask.

"You look great babe." Leo said as he stepped up behind her, Nikkie sighed while unscrewing a tube of mascara, Leo awed in pity, "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that, you know I didn't mean it, You know that I love you right? Id never hurt you, I'm ashamed, what kinda man hits his woman? I'd never do it again, I promise, oh, babe, I'm sorry can you ever forgive me?" he asked, Nikkie sighed before turning around, forcing a smile, "O, of course.. There's nothing to forgive."

Leo smiles, "Great, you're the best, from this day on, I promise, I'll never lay a single hand on you, again." he said before he kissed her.

* * *

Leo glared up at the brown crab trap, turning to Nikkie, "Uh, what are we doing here?" he asked, Nikkie shrugged, "I was just wanting to get a bite to eat, I heard this place is really good." she said, Leo rolled his eyes, "Well, you brought me here, so let's go inside, i've gotta take a leak." he said as he pushed through the doors.

* * *

"You seem more like youself today, looks like the night at the club really did the trick, huh boy?" Krabs asked as he leaned against the door from the office that lead into the kitchen.

Spongebob smiled, not turning his attention to the crab, "Well, i'm not much of a drinker, but I think you were right, if I hadn't have gone, I don't think I'd ever meet that wonderful woman last night." he said.

Krabs grinned, "Oh, it seems that you've found someone to take yer mind of someone else."

"Hey, me and Sandy are still very much close friends, just because of something like 'that' happened doesn't mean anything else has changed." Spongebob defended, Krabs held up his claws, "Ok, boy don't lose your barnales."

"Spongebob." Squidward poked his head through the order window, "Two Krabby pattys, two diet kelp cola's, table six." Squidward ordered, Spongebob looked up the slip of paper, smiling, it had to be her.

* * *

Spongebob smiled as he seen the only woman sitting at the round table, she smiled and waved him over.

"Hey, Spongebob." she softyly spoke, Spongebob smiled as he pulled out a chair, "Hey, Sandy." he greeted, "Long time no see, huh?" he asked, he looked away, scratching the side of his head, "I'm sorry, for not saying anything until now, I know you must've been worried." he apologized.

"Yeah, why didn't y'all call, or leave me a message, sayin that y'all were alright, the least ya coulda done was pick up the darn phone, Spongebob." Sandy barked, Spongebob made a nervous smile, "I, I said I was sorry, but hey, at least you know I'm ok."

Sandy put on a smile, "So, uh, how've ya been?" she asked, Spongebob began to laugh, "Me? Oh horrible, until last night, I think I maybe falling in love again all over, not with you, of course, but there was this woman at the bar, and-"

"Bar?" Sandy questioned, "Y'all went to a bar? Ya mean like, Goofy Goober's icecream bar, right?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "I know, I'm not much of a drinker, but the boys insisted, and well, I could use getting out of the house for once, and so… well that doesn't matter, I'm talking about Nikkie."

Sandy raised her straw to her lips, "Nikkie? Who's that?" she asked taking a sip of her drink, Spongebob smiled, his cheeks turned a bright red, he kept giggling, "Shes a, just wow, I don't even really know her, and some how, I'm just, so in love, she gave me her number last night, and we're gonna have lunch together, as much as I'd love to have lunch with you, my best friend, but I just have to save my appitate for her, wouldn't want to disapoint." he winked.

Sandy crossed her arms, "How can ya be in love with someone ya barely know?" she asks, Spongebob shrugs scratching his temple, "I know, I guess it's love at first sight, that's the way it was for you, well, almost." he shrugs.

"But y'all don't even know er, for all y'all know she could be a phyco, a murderer." Spongebob laughs, "You have a point there Sandy, if that's the case, then, I'll die a happy man, won't i?" he questioned.

"Ok, but what if she has a boyfriend, from how yer describing her, she sounds pretty great, I'm pretty sure that someone as amazing as her has an amazing boyfriend."

Spongebob shook his head, stealing a french fry, "Nah, already checked, shes fresh on the market, as of yesterday-" he pointed out, "Her boyfriend left her there last night for some other girl, he must be some fool, not that i'm complaining, one mans trash is another man's treasure."

Sandy sighed, she couldn't really say much more, he was his own man, he was allowed to have romantic relationships with other women that didn't involve her.

Spongebob looked down at his watch, dismissing the alarm, he sighed before looking at Sandy, "Well, I gotta get back to work, I'll come by later and tell you all about it." he promised as he stood up, giving her a breif hug, "Can't wait." she rolled her eyes behind his back as she returned his hug.

* * *

Spongebob waited patiantly in the kitchen, what took an hour, felt like days, what felt like the longest was the final few minutes, she'd be there any minute, he hoped so anyways, heres to hoping she didn't stand him up.

"Spongebob." Squidward called from the window, causing the sponge to jump, "You've got someone waiting at table four, and bring three Krabby Patties." Squidward ordered.

With a quick gasp, he assembled the order, taking a few seconds to set the final bun on top, he had to get it right, he didn't want to let her down, especcially since he knew this was her first time to ever try a Krabby Patty, also knowing that if it were good, which it was perfect, it wouldn't be her last, heres to hoping she didn't turn out like Squidward.

* * *

Spongebob's azure eyes froze to her spot, there she was, sitting alone at that table, which happened to be one of his favoitest tables in the entire dining room. Nikkie, the girl he only met just last night, sat in her beauty, her hands in her lap, staring off into space before she noticed him.

A blush crossed his cheeks, he turned away before turning his eyes in her direction, she was giggling, fanning him over.

"H, Hey, you made it, I, I thought you might've gotten lost, or blew me off, but, gah, here you are." he said as he slid the tray of food on the table.

Nikkie smiled, "Well, I tried- sorry if I'm a little late, I hope you don't mind, I just, had a rough morning, but everything is ok now." she smiled, now that she was with him anyways.

Spongebob frowned, "Don't tell me you're still upset about that jerk, psh, a breath taking woman like you doesn't need a guy like-" "Move it!" Leo barked as he bumped into Spongebob, making him hit the table, one of the drinks spilt over the table, causing the sponge to gasp, he lifted up the tray, have to save the patties.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Spongebob apologized, "Oh dear, this is quite a mess, Uh, I, I'll be right back," he held up his hand before rushing to the kitchen to fetch a rag.

…

Spongebob smiled as he stood up, smiling, "There we are, all better, sorry um-" "Leo." Leo answers, "right, sorry- I didn't mean-" "I don't care for your stupid apology, you need to watch where you're standin, and heres another thing, loser, this here woman, she's mine, ya got that, and I don't wanna catch ya starin, or talkin, to my babe again, ya hear?"

"But-"

"Shes mine, ya got that…"

Spongebob looks to Nikkie who shoots an apologetic smile, she turns to her boyfriend, "L, Leo, honey, th, this is my friend, Spongebob, he works here, he was just bringing us our food, he was just doing his job, he wasn't-"

"Well, that Spongebob, should get back to work- shouldnt he?"

"But, he's gonna have lunch with us, he asked me to come and-"

"I, it's fine Nikkie, he's right, I gotta get back to work- *looks to register*- gotta fill them orders, the lunch rush is about to start- I'll catch you later, tell me how your food is, I made them especcially for-"

"Yeah yeah, we get the point, now go before I demand to get my money back" he interrupted, even though Spongebob was paying for it with his own money.

Spongebob gritted his teeth as he walked back to the kitchen, shoulda known, the boyfriend, what a jerk, now he knew what she was talking about, only that was just the beginning of what he knew.

* * *

Sandy walked into her tree dome, the walk back was a lot longer then the trip to the restruant. Sandy sighed as she entered the garden, removing her suit and helmet before walking to her tree house, heading for the sofa in the living room.

She ploped down in the cushions, wiping the sweat from her face, why was she so out of shape? Was this mystery girl really getting to her? Why couldn't he just, be a normal sponge and be asexual?

Why was she acting like this, it wasn't like she really cared, did she? Of course she did, and here he was again, like he promised, here to tell her about his new "Crush"

* * *

Spongebob sat angrily on the couch, his arms crossed, "And then he has the nerve to order me around, like I'm some, worm, he purposly trips me on my way to deliver food, and then he has Krabs yell at me, bad service? Bad service my- and then she just sits there, rubbing his back, who was I to think-"

"I tried ta tell ya, didn't I?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob sighs, "i'm sorry, ok, but, it was just that- last night.." he starts to pout, dropping his head, "I, I guess it's true, a guy like me, isn't supposed to fall in love with other women, I mean, who am I kidding, I'm Spongebob Squarepants, the town fool." he threw his hands up before standing up.

"Spongebob?" Sandy reached out for him, she felt bad for him, well, at least she wasn't the one who broke his heart this time, he looked at her after wiping his face, he shot her a quick smile, he would be ok, he scratched his head as he turned his gaze to the floor boards, "I, I'm gonna head home, It's been, a, long day."

Sandy watched as he walked out, she looked to the floor boards after she heard the hatch doors shut.

* * *

 **12 AM**

In the master bedroom, in a queen size bed, laid the couple, Nikkie laid on the left side, her back turned to him, she rested her head on her arm, and she was awake, while he was sound asleep, even when he was asleep, when he couldn't hit her for something retarded, she still felt unsafe, why couldn't she just, leave, well… she was like a beaten dog, too afriad to run away, fearing that he'd find her, like the last couple times she'd tried.

Spongebob.. That strange, sweet stranger, she'd only just met, to her, he was a light at the end of a long tunnel, she wanted to run to him, but, she was trapped here with 'Him'

"You're thinking of him-" Leo suddenly spoke, Nikkie turned slightly, "Thinking of who?" she asked before she was kicked off the bed with a thud, "You know who I'm fucking talking about!" he spoke from behind his teeth.

"Ow." Nikkie groaned as she rubbed her head, "Wh, what was that for?" she asked, Leo turned his back on her, "That's a warning, the next time you think about introducing me to some fag, you won't get off so easily, what do you think this is.. Show and tell… I'll show you something you won't forget.. When you have to show up to his funeral, in a wheel chair."

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Nikkie and Leo sat on their couch, Leo had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they watched an X rated movie that he had put in, no doubt that he'd end up trying one of them moves later on tonight, she never really did enjoy their movie nights, since he was the one who usually choose what they'd watch, and then he'd make her sit down with him and watch it with him, his arms spread over the back of the couch, one usually hanging off her shoulder.

Then, there was a knock at the door, he nudged her, "Go get it." he briefly ordered while not taking his eyes off the movie until she stood up, he grinned as smacked her on the ass, "Sorry babe, my hand just slipped." he scoffed, Nikkie groaned, rubbing where he had hit, it was still painful even if he were just playing, "Stop fucking staring at me and answer the damn door, we can fuck later." he barked as he flicked his hand to the front door.

* * *

Nikkie slowly opened the door, expecting to see one of Leo's boys, but instead what she found was a million times better.

A wide smile crossed her lips, she reached for a quick hug, "Sp, Spongebob?" she softly spoke, looking up at him, stepping back, if Leo had seen that, they wouldn't get off so easily, she looked back into the room, she could see part of her 'Boyfriend's' hand on the side of the couch, he wasn't even paying attention.

Nikkie looked towards Spongebob, you're here." she said, Spongebob brought a small smile to his face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to show up uninvited, I tried texting you, but, no service." he waved his shell phone in the water.

"I, it's ok Spongebob, b, but, you shouldn't be here." she whispered, Spongebob lost his smile, "Why not? I thought me and you were friends, I just-" "Who is it?" Leo spoke from the couch, Nikkie gasped under her breath, looking at Leo, "N, no one dear." she said before she looked to Spongebob.

"You should go, Spongebob, please, I'll call you later, nows not the best- Leo!" Nikkie yelped as she bumped into him as she was backing up to close the door.

"Oh, it's him." Leo glared at Spongebob before glancing at Nikkie, "Leo, dear, Sp, Spongebob was just leaving, he just wanted to say hi, and-"

"Well, since he's here, why don't we invite him in? I'm sure he had something to say other than just, Hi, after all, he could have just called or, texted you, right?" Leo questioned, Spongebob looked to Nikkie, finding it strange that she was acting this strange, even if he'd just met her, something here wasn't right.

"Uh, Actually, Leo." Spongebob spoke up, "I came here to apologize, for the other day." he said, Leo squinted his eyes, "What are you talking about, you mean at that lousy burger joint, speaking of joint, I could use one, would you want one?" Leo asked as he pulled out a small plastic bag, Spongebob shook his head, "N, no thanks, I don't smoke."

"Hah, typical." Leo rolled his eyes before lighting one, taking a long puff before blowing the smoke in his face, "You were saying?" Leo questioned.

"Huh? O, oh right, Like I was saying, I think me and you got off on the wrong foot, and-" "Boy, you sure talk a lot don't you? You know, you're voice is really annoying, with that high pitched, look why don't you shut up already- I don't need an apology from you, why don't you do us all a favor and go piss off." Leo spit before he flicked the butt of the joint at his face.

"L, Leo." Nikkie tugged at his jacket, "What do you want woman, don't you see that I'm having a fucking conversation?" he questioned, she glanced at Spongebob, "H, he's just trying to be nice, dear"

"And what, does he think I owe him an apology, cuz if he does, he can suck my dick, wait a minute, you've got that position filled, don't you? So that just means he can kiss my ass instead."

Spongebob gasped, "Don't talk to her like that, who do you think you are!"

Leo grinned, gripping Spongebob by his shirt, "I'm Leon, Leo for short, and I am a man, who has a 'Very' short fuse, and I am a man who will kick your ass if you don't back off, that's who I am, and who are you, some fag who thinks he has a chance against me, and thinks that Nikkie will fall for someone as ridiculous as you?"

Spongebob pushed him away, rubbing his neck, "How could someone love you?" he questioned, "A, all I wanted to do was see if you guys wanted to go to Glove Universe."

Leo scoffed, "Why, do you want someone to hold your hand while you ride the merry go round?" Leo asked, Spongebob scoffed, that would be nice, but, how could they with him in the way?

* * *

To his surprise, they agreed to go, no one, not even someone as cruel as Leo, could refuse the thrills of the awesome coasters, not to mention, they had one of his favorite drinks; it wasn't a bar, but any place that sold beer was good enough.

"Wow!" Nikkie awed, "This place looks amazing, Leo dear, they have roller coasters!" she squealed, "and booze-" Leo answered before she tugged on his jacket sleeve, "Come on, hun, let's go on one, It'll be so fun!"

Leo growled pushing her off his jacket, "Watch it, this is my favorite jacket, you almost ripped it in half."

"Go by yourself, I'm gonna have a few drinks." he said as he walked off to a drink stand, leaving her behind, until Spongebob stepped up beside her, handing her a freshly made cotton candy, "Come on, Beautiful, let's go on a ride- just, hurry up and eat that candy or they won't let us on." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

* * *

Spongebob and Nikkie laughed as they exited the first ride, Leo was sitting at a booth, at a wooden bar, drinking bottle of beer when Nikkie snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, "Hey Leo, that ride was so fun, you shoulda went with us, you woulda liked it."

Well, she couldn't say that for sure, Leo never really found anything entertaining, such as carnival rides, fun, now, watching X rated movies, and then re enacting the parts, was what he called fun. Leo glared at her, "Do you mind? I'm trying to enjoy myself here." he said as he waved his lit joint in his hand.

"Awe, come on, hun, this next one will be even better, you can always do that stuff at home, or in the boat, just-" "God damn it woman, I said no, why don't you ever fucking listen? What, you got cotton in your ears?" he questioned before he pushed her away, having Spongebob catch her.

He smiled at her, "Come on, who needs him to have fun anyways." he spoke to her, Leo stared at him, Nikkie glanced at him before walking off with Spongebob.

For the next couple hundred rides, Nikkie had stopped asking Leo if he wanted to ride any, not that he wanted to, but to Leo, after noticing this, he found it greatly offensive, this guy, some loser, was making his woman happy, he was spending time with her, Leo had only seen her smile a few times since they got together, he never heard her laugh, not the way he made her.

At this rate, she'd fall for him, and get the idea to dump, or even cheat on him with another man. Now, this was something that he wasn't going to allow, Nikkie was his to mess with, she was his, not Spongebob's.

* * *

As Spongebob and Nikkie stood in line, a line that had at least ten people ahead, and over twenty behind; Leo came marching over, his cigarette between his lips, he glared at them as they laughed.

Nikkie cried out as she was dragged by her hair, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Leo questioned, "L, Leo please!"

"You think you're gonna dump me?" he questioned, "Huh?" he grunted as he tugged at her roots, "You think you're gonna leave me, for him? You thinkin about cheatin on me, aintcha?"

Nikkie shook her head, "N, no, Leo, Never, I'd never, you know I'd never, I, I love you, L, Leo, please." she cried, Leo smiled, "What was that?" he asked, "I, I said I love you, an, and only you."

Leo loosened his grip, "Awe, sweet, I love you too babe." he said before he leaned in to kiss her, but he stopped, squinting his eyes, "You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he questioned, Nikkie's eyes widened, of course she was, she had every right to be.

"You don't love me- you don't even want to be with me, do ya?" he asked, Nikkie stayed quite, "Fucking answer me when I'm talking to ya!" he raised his voice before he was pushed over, bumping into a few people.

Spongebob pushed Nikkie behind him, "Who do you think you are, putting your hands on her." he growled, Nikkie gasped, tugging Spongebob's shirt, "Sp, Spongebob, please, don't." she begged.

Spongebob glanced at Nikkie, he'd kick his ass if she wasn't here right now, but like mother said, violence was never the answer.

Leo dusted himself off, looking to Nikkie, "I'll see your ass out in the boat." he said before he walked off.

Once he was gone, Spongebob sighed, turning to her, "I don't know why you're with a guy like that, I mean, you are way too good for him, he doesn't deserve to have you, and you don't need him, you're way too pretty, sweet and kind to be with someone as mean, careless and cruel as he is, I'd say that you could have me, but, I, I don't think you'd be interested in a man like me, but there are-" Spongebob was interrupted by a pair of soft lips.

Unexpected, but, it felt amazing! His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her, he moaned as the kiss deepened, not caring for who was watching.

They slowly pulled out of the kiss, Spongebob stared at her, still confused, "But-"

"I, I have to go." she said before she ran off, Leo wasn't a man of patients, he didn't like to wait.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK guys, this chapter is a little… BAD… like.. Graphic reading…. So be prepared.**

Leo and Nikkie sat quietly in their boat as they drove home, Nikkie sat with her hands in her lap, glancing at him every chance she got, and he was leaned forward in a hurry, a cigarette between his lips, speeding through traffic, he hadn't taken his eyes off the road since they left the parking lot.

"I'm sorry." Nikkie spoke up, Leo glanced at her before leaning back, taking one hand back on the seat, while one sat on the wheel, he looked at her for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Do you love me?" he asked her, Nikkie scooted closer to him after unbuckling her seat belt, "You know I do, if I didn't love you, don't you think I woulda left?" she asked him, Leo smiled, turning to her as she kissed his cheek, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Of course, she didn't tell him the truth, or about her and Spongebob's brief moment together.

The rest of the day had went by great, Leo hadn't talked to her the entire evening, he'd let her pick out a movie that she liked for once, it was just some comedy movie, and it was nice that he actually laughed along as well, she hadn't seen, or heard him laugh in a while, well besides when he would… um… nevermind.

They jumped at the sound of a quite ding, Nikkie sat up looking at her phone, she'd gotten a text message from him, she glanced up at Leo who had already turned his head to the T.V.

The man sighed, standing up, "I'm gonna get a beer, and head in the room, tell me when dinner's done." he said before he walked into the other room.

* * *

Leo and Nikkie sat in their kitchen quietly eating their dinner, well it was almost quite, a few giggles here and there but that was it. Nikkie never smiled like that while she was with him, she was never this happy, not with him at least.

Leo glared at her as she stared down at her lap, she was talking to someone, who could it be? Who could make her this happy? Only one person came to his mind.

"Is it him?" Leo asked as he looked down at his plate, of course it was, and he could see that she, his woman was falling for the other man she called her friend, he'd lose her to him if he didn't put a stop to this now.

"Huh?" she quietly said as she was entranced into her phone, she then looked up at him, still smiling, she had a beautiful smile that she never showed him, "Did you say something dear?" she asked, "Op, hold on a sec." she said as she looked back down at her phone.

A bright pink blush crossed her cheeks and her smile grew brighter, he was such a sweet man, much nicer than that of her current boyfriend. It made her wonder why she was even with him in the first place, instead of being with a man who actually loved her, like Spongebob.

"Nikkie." he called her attention, Nikkie looked at him, still smiling, "Yes dear? Are you still hungry? Do you want another plate?" she asked him as she looked at his empty plate, Leo glanced at his plate, grabbing it he handed it to her, "Y, yeah." he softly answered.

Nikkie stood up at the counter, occasionally looking back at Leo, something was up, but what should she care? He was probably gonna go out and drink again soon and then sleep with another woman.

The only reason she stayed was because he forced her to, he was abusive and cared about himself. Nikkie handed him his plate, and she sat down to finish her meal. Leo stirred his fork around his plate, "Do you love me, Nikkie?" Leo asked as he kept his eyes on his food.

Nikkie looked up from her phone, she stopped smiling, was he serious? Nikkie smiled again, "Didn't we just go over this?" she asked, "I told you the answer was yes, why do you keep asking?" she asks, "Is there something bothering you, dear?" she asks as she reaches for his hand, "Did I do something wrong? If I did, you can tell me, and, you know I'll fix it." she a said as fear gripped her.

Leo snatched his arm out from under her hand, causing her to flench, he sighed, she was always afraid of him, she wasn't afraid of Spongebob, "Do you love him?" he asked before turning his attention to her face.

"Who?" Nikkie asked, Leo glared at her, "You know who I'm talking about. Just who are you talking to?" he asked as he gestured to her phone, Nikkie looked at her phone, she shook her head, "N, nobody dear, just, a friend from work, you know Candy, don't you?" she asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "RIght, Candy, why didn't you just say so?" he questioned, knowing all too well that it wasn't Candy.

"Are you sleeping with em?" he asked her, Nikkie cocked her eyebrow, "What!" she raised her voice, he was starting to get on her nerves, "No, Leo, Spongebob, and I are just friends, we never, he'd never, he's not like you, Leo." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Like me?" he questions, "You're cheating on me?"" he asked again, Nikkie smacked her hands down on the table, "Leo! I just told you! We're just friends!" she said.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, friends." he looked at her, a stern look wiped across his face, "You're not leaving me, are you?" Leo questioned, Nikkie's face went blank, she'd seen that face before, sweat began to break.

"O, of course not." she shook her head, he narrows his eyes, "Are you thinking about it?" he asked, Nikkie shook her head, "N, no, I, I love you, i, I wouldn't.." "No? Good, I thought not, I mean, who could ever love a pathetic loser like him, right?" Leo scoffed while taking a drink.

"Pour me another glass, woman." he ordered as he slammed his empty glass on the the wooden table, Nikkie hesitated, it was never good whenever he drank. Nikkie stood up and slowly poured the brown liquid in the clear glass.

"Hurry up, I don't got all day." he raised his voice, and she handed him the glass, "Where's my ice?" he questioned, "I, ice? But you don't like, i, ice in your drinks." Nikkie shook her head, Leo growled, "Don't tell me what I don't like! I said get me some fucking ice, so get me some fucking ice!" Leo shouted causing Nikkie to jump, taking the glass to the freezer she placed three cubes in the glass.

Nikkie handed it back to him, and he silently took it. Nikkie sat down across from him, taking her phone, Spongebob had left several messages, and she needed to clear it with him that she was ok, for now.

Nikkie looked up at Leo who was gritting his teeth, "Stop, talking to him." he shook his head, Nikkie sighed placing her phone down on the table, "ok." she said.

"You know, I hate ice." he said as he looked at his glass the ice he ordered lazily floated in the glass, "But you said.." "You don't know what I said!" he interrupted as he threw his drink on her, tears filled her eyes, she looked down at her plate.

"Got something to say? Huh bitch?" he questioned, "N, no.. L, leo pl, please." she shook her head, Leo stood up, "If you got something to say, then say it!" he shouted, "you're drunk Leo, you're not thinking straight."

"Shit, so I've had a drink or two, you gotta problem with that?" he questioned, now standing at her side, leaning down on the table, "N, no I, I'm just trying to finish my food." she said as she looked at her soaked food before he threw it off the table, the glass plate breaking into shards of jagged glass.

"Pick that up." he ordered her, she looked up at him, "Did I stutter?" he cocked his head, she didn't say anything she just got down and began to clean up the mess.

Nikkie stood at the trash can throwing the broken glass and wasted food away, she felt sick to her stomach, Leo was standing directly behind her, breathing down her neck, "here, go ahead, call him, tell him you love him, do you love him? You love him, don't you?" Leo questions as he pushes her causing a piece of the broken glass to slice her palm, with blood gushing out she yanks her hand back, she runs to the sink to rinse the blood.

She wasn't sure if she was crying in pain, or in fear, maybe even both, this was usually how these abusive nights started. Leo yanks her arm back to force her to face him, he looks at the hand she's covered. Blood still oozing out from her hand, "Look at you, you're making a big fucking mess." he shouted at her as he shook her by her arms.

"What, does it hurt that bad?" he asked as he took her hand to examine it, it looked painful, it was a deep, meaty gash that stretched from the corner of her thumb, to the corner of her pinky finger, it clearly needed stitches.

Their eyes connect, "Are you cheating on me?" Leo asked, Nikkie shook her head as she continued to cry, "I, I told you, w, we're j, just friends, I, I would never." she cried, he nods, "Looks like it hurts." he stated, Nikkie nods, "Are you thinking about it?" he asked her as he looked back down at the gash in her palm.

"No? Hmm, well." he says as he squeezes he hand, "This will make sure you don't think about it!" he shouted as he shoved his thumb deep in her hand, causing her to scream in pain, more blood poured from her hand, she fought to pull it back but he was always stronger than her.

Leo scoffed, "Wow, that's a lot of blood, don't you think? I'm surprised that you haven't bled out yet." he said as he stared at the hot red liquid, "Oh, shut up!" he said before he clashed his fist in the side of her jaw sending her flying a few feet behind her, she sat up against her cabinet, spitting out blood, she was panting.

Nikkie looks up at him, he's standing over her, his bawled in a tight fist, "L, Leo, p, please!" she cries as she crawls backwards until her back is against the cabinet door, she was trapped, with nowhere to go, she couldn't run.

"You know, you embarrassed me today, in front of your pathetic little friend today, and now, he thinks that 'I'm' the bad guy." Leo scoffs as he places his hands on his chest, sounding almost winded.

"Well, I think you might have wondered a little bit out of your place today, and you need to be put back, and I know just how to fix that problem." Leo glared at her.

Nikkie shakes her head, "I, i'm sorry! I, it wasn't like I asked him to! H, he just did those things on his own, that's the kind of person he is!" Nikkie tried to explain, "I don't care what he is, you're mine, you understand, not his, I own your ass, don't you ever forget that!" Leo shouted before he kicked her.

While she was trying to recover, he got on top of her and forced her down by her throat as he strangled her, the veins from her neck and forehead popped out over her skin, catching his attention as he followed the veins from her throat to the veins of her cleavage.

Leo smirked as a brilliant thought came to his mind, and idea that was far better than beating the poor girl, he'd hear her scream either way, just this way, made him feel good.

Leo forced her arms down over her head as he forced her into a harsh bloody kiss, his strong hands ripped her shirt down in half with a loud rip. Nikkie cried as she attempted to fight him off, "Huh, hng no!" she begged she his her hands against his chest, and kicked her legs as hard as she could.

Leo growled before smashing his fist back into her jaw, knocking the wind out of her, she gasped for air, her body went limp as her head spun, mumbling a few no's for him to stop, he took the time to tie her wrists together, and force them above her head so she wouldn't try to stop him again.

Leo pushed himself between her legs, he forced her to stare at him as he took himself out of his pants, and yanked her thin panties down around her ankles, he pressed himself against her entrance, he then took all his strength and forced himself in as hard as possible causing her to scream in pain.

Leo laughed down at her as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her, "Hn hn, hn, huh, st, hun stop." she panted as she began to drift in and out of it, "What? Already? What you can't take anymore?" He questioned but got no answer as he forced his hand over her mouth.

All she could do was wish Spongebob was here to save her, hoping that he'd gotten her last text, she really needed him, and now would be a great time.

* * *

Spongebob sat in his bed, waiting for his next message, he'd left a few, and she hadn't yet responded, he was starting to get worried, she'd mentioned that Leo was acting strange, and now he was getting mad, and then the big four letter word he was waiting for popped on the screen.

"HELP."

At that message, he sprang out of his bed, stopping at nothing, not even to put on a pair of shoes, he was just in his pajamas.

…

Spongebob ran up to the apartment room number, he paused from opening the door, he leaned his head in to listen, and inside, he could hear her crying, begging Leo to stop, at that, Spongebob busted down the door and ran to the kitchen, he stopped at the door, seeing Leo on top of her, raping her!

In all his life, he'd never seen something as horrible, and he couldn't just stand here.

Spongebob marched over to them, yanking him off of her by his hair, "What's the big idea!" Leo shouted before turning around to be met with a fist to his jaw. Leo flew back into the table, knocking it over, rubbing his cheek, "Oh, it's you." he said as he wiped the blood off his lip.

He pulled his pants up, "You know, that fucking hurt." he said before he was hit again, once more in the face, and another in the stomach before Spongebob picked him up and threw him against the wall, hitting a cabinet.

Leo sat up on the floor rubbing his head, "Wh, whoa." he looked up at the other sponge who was crouched down on his knees untying her arms.

It had taken a minute to realize that he'd arrived, it all happened so fast she didn't even have time to register what'd happened until Spongebob, the man she'd been begging to save her, knelt down to her, untied her and wrapped his arms around her, he carried her to her bedroom, telling her that he'd already called the police.

The door to the room slammed open, Leo stood in the doorway, panting, pointing at him, "Get the fuck away from her." he ordered, Spongebob stepped forward, "She, is not yours."

"You know, that thing you just did, really hurt." Leo said as he stepped closer, "Yeah, and it'll hurt alot worse if you don't get out of here." Spongebob barked as he clenched his fists.

"Oh, and, you're gonna be the one that makes me?" Leo questions, now face to face, "Yeah, it looks like I will be." he answered, "I'll give you one chance to leave, and never come back, and if you do not take this offer, I'll kill you." Spongebob threatened.

Leo glared at him, "and what makes you think I'm leaving? This, is my house, and there's no way some loser like you, is gonna make me leave, I don't think so!" he shouted before he lunged for Bob's throat, pinning him against the wall, he knees his gut before he throws him on the ground.

Nikkie sits up on her bed, calling for him, Spongebob sits up looking at her before Leo steps in front of him, he couldn't afford to lose to this monster, Spongebob grunts as he uses one of his Ka-Ra-Te moves on him by swiping his foot under him to trip him, Spongebob is able to get on top of him, throwing his fists in his face.

Spongebob stands up, yanking him up by his shirt, he then throws another fist to his jaw before he kicks him out of the room.

As Spongebob exits the room, Leo charges after him, slamming him against one of the closed doors, knocking it down with a thud, before Leo could lay a blow, Spongebob kicks him off.

Leo wipes his jaw again, "You've got some moves on ya, I'll admit, yer a lot harder to beat then the others." Leo scoffed, Spongebob painted, "This, is your last chance, back off."

Leo spit out some blood, "And, why would I do that?" he questioned reaching for his pocket, "We're just getting started!" he raised his voice as he opened his switchblade.

Spongebob looked to the shiny metal, if he'd known he would use a weapon, he'd brought his spatula.

Leo charged for him, the tip of the blade turned straight at him, he caught the man's hand just in time, stopping just at his chest, now, he wasn't just fighting for her life, he was also fighting for his, quite literally, one wrong move and it could all be over, but she needed him and he came this far and he couldn't stop now.

All those battles with Sandy were about to pay up, with a firm grab, Spongebob spun Leo around until he hit a wall, only to have Leo spring back, this time, he was too fast, his knife plunged into Spongebob's side.

Spongebob grunted as he grabbed onto the other man's wrists, pulling him closer, and the knife deeper, tears filled his eyes, before he punched Leo in the jaw, taking a few steps back before being punched again on the other side and then again on the chin, and he kept repeating these until he was knocked straight out.

With Leo tied up against the wall, sound asleep, bloody, but alive. Spongebob could hear the sounds of the police sirens as they closed in on the apartment, Spongebob limped to the bedroom where Nikkie was laying on the bed.

She sat up once she seen a bloody Spongebob enter the room, his hand around the knife, he stopped to look down at it, he grunted as he gripped into it and yanked it out, holding onto his bleeding self, he grew white, Nikkie gasped as he fell to his knees and she rushed to him.

Spongebob looked up at her, leaning his head on her chest, "I, I did it." he said before he passed out.

* * *

 **Eh, I Suck at writing fight scenes, ok, I haven't tried in a while, but this is as good as I can make it, ok… just…**

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes slowly fluttered open, shaking his head, he was bruised all over, he jolted at the sharp pain in his gut where Leo had stabbed him, luckily for him, it was nowhere near any place fatal, he'd lost quite a bit of blood, but after spending the night at the hospital, he was back to himself, well almost, he had a few battle scars.

Spongebob's attention was brought to the visitor beside him, Nikkie had been here the entire time, waiting for him, after having her hand looked at and other places looked at, she was free to leave but refused to leave without him.

He laughed as she raced for a hug, "Sp, Spongebob." she cried, he pulled her out of the hug and smiled, "I'm ok, but.. Are you?" he asked taking her hands, ditching the smile, Nikkie just smiled, "I'm better then ok, you saved me." she said as she hugged him again, "but, I was too late, he had hurt you and he.. He.." he looks down at her skirt, "Did that horrible thing to you, and… if I'd been faster.."

Soft lips met his, "I'm here, because of you, you saved me." she said, Spongebob smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"Is he, gone?" Spongebob asked, Nikkie smiled, "He's in prison." she answered, Spongebob smiled, "Good." he sighed, "I still don't understand, why were you even with him in the first place?" he asked, Nikkie sighed, "It's, a long story." she said, Spongebob held her hand that rested on the side of his bed, "I'd listen." he said, Nikkie looked before she brushed her hair out of her face, he deserved to know, after all he'd been through to get her out of this horrible relationship.

"It all started with one measly girls night out."

* * *

The night was young, the sun had just set and the stars were just starting to light the sky, it was a Friday night, and it would be a perfect girls night out at the bar.

Candy, a small short fish, baby pink with pink and blue fins, had called up Nikkie and a couple of their friends asking them if they would like to go to club, and since it was a Friday night, not one could resist.

Five young women arrived to the club, all dressed for their night out. Candy walked over to Nikkie and awed, "ooh girl you look fantastic, I just love your dress!" Candy gestured to Nikkie's short black dress, "Where'd you get it?" she asked.

Nikkie blushed, "oh this Ol thing? I made it, I never really had the chance to try it out before, until now." she said running her hands down her waist.

"Well shoot girl, you should make me one, but purple." Candy said, Nikkie just smiled as they walked into the club.

* * *

The girls all sat at a table drinking their drinks and eating their food. Nikkie was looking around the room at all the party goers when her eyes rested on a particular sponge.

He wasn't too bad looking, he actually looked, hot, he was a darker color than her and he had orange hair, he wore a white shirt and black pants, with a dark green jacket, and he was looking at her, the man sent her a smile and a wink, she couldn't help but to blush and turn her cheek when Candy elbowed her side.

"Hey, Nikkie I that man over there is checking you out, heh I think he likes you." she whispered while looking at the strange man across the room.

Nikkie turned back to look at him, and she blushed brighter as he started walking in her direction.

Candy elbowed Nikkie again, "ooh he's coming this way, get up and talk to him girl." Candy said attempting to push her up.

Nikkie kept fighting back, "n, no I don't, Candy! Don… " Nikkie pleaded before Candy finally pushed Nikkie up and made her bump into the other sponge who thankfully caught her.

Nikkie pushed herself off of him, "Sorry sir, I didn't…" "that's alright." he said, Nikkie couldn't help another blush that crept across her face, his voice was pure sunshine, she looked away from him, he huffed a low chuckle and turned her face towards him.

"Why so shy?" he asked closing his eyes half way, he had the perfect green eyes that reflected the light, she shook her head.

"My names Leon- but, you can call me Leo." he introduced himself, Nikkie smiled, "Nikkie," she said pulling a strand of hair out of Her face.

"Nikkie wow, wow that's a beautiful name, so uh Nikkie, do you come here often?" Leo asked, "Only on occasions." she shrugged.

Leo chuckled, "Well I'm glad that you decided to come to night, I was getting kinda lonely with me being the only sponge in this joint, until you showed up." He winked, Nikkie giggled, "yeah I see what you mean." she said putting her hand over her mouth.

Candy pushed herself between the two sponges, "Hi! My names Candy, I'm this pretty dolls best friend, Soo hot stuff, what's your name?" she asked him.

Leo looked at Nikkie and back at the pink fish, "Uh, Leo." he awkwardly answered, Candy cocked an eyebrow, "Leo? What kinda dumb name is that? You look like a Jim to me, can I call you Jim?" she asked, "uh… what?" the confused sponge questioned, "Candy!" Nikkie gasped, "I'm gonna call ya Jim, Kay K Jim?" she questioned.

Nikkie pulled Candy away from Leo, "Sorry Leo, she's just a bit, drunk." she apologized.

Leo laughed, "Nah that's ok." he said, Candy pushed through Nikkie and stood in front of Leo, "Ok listen here Jimmy Jimmy, ya see this Ray of pure sunshine, I give ya permission ta date er, but listen ya piece of shit if you hurt her, you're gonna be in a world of hurt, ya hear?" she said pulling at the guy's shirt and poking him in the chest.

Leo grabbed Candy by the hands, "Get off me!" he raised his voice pushing her off of him and approached her, but stopped and looked at Nikkie, he stood straight and calmed down, he straightened his jacket, "Uh sorry about that, ladies I don't know what came over me." Leo apologized.

Candy stood back by Nikkie, she glanced at her before she pushed Nikkie forward, "He's all yours." she said she glanced back at Leo before she went back to her seat and ordered a drink.

Nikkie brushed a strand of hair out of her face and put on a small smile, "Say, Nikkie how would you like you get outta here?" he asked, Nikkie looked around the place, "Oh uh, I don't know, I mean the girls, we…" "Well at least have a few drinks with me, I'm buying." Leo said holding up a wad of cash in his hand that'd he'd probably stole.

Nikkie sighed glancing back the girls, "I guess it couldn't hurt," she softly said looking back at him,"Great, I knew you wouldn't let me down." he said holding his hand out for her to take which she gratefully took.

* * *

Nikkie smiled, looking up at Spongebob, "Kinda how we met, huh?" she asked, Spongebob put on a fake smile, "Sorta."

Nikkie sighed, "Those were the days, at first, I thought everything would be fine, he was a great guy, charming, and even cute, he was quite the gentlemen, but that was for the first, six months, tell ya what, you don't ever really know a man until ya move in with em, I was just, so in love, My brothers, and girls all told me that it wasn't a good idea, that, he'd beat my ass, and well, I was so in love, I told Candy that just because she was in an abusive realationship, didn't mean that I'd end up like her, and really, it was much worse." she said, her smile faded, she looked up at Spongebob.

"I thought everything was sailing smooth, I thought we were doing great, until, he came home late, from work he'd say, but I'd noticed that his breath smelt, bad, I mean, really bad, like the smell you'd get from drinking alot." she said shaking her head, "Normally, I'd pass it off that he had went out with a couple of his guy friends, but not when he'd come back smelling the same, night after night, this had carried on for about a month or so, until it changed, he started coming home, I'd be washing his clothes, and they'd have lipstick on them, and I knew it was never from me, because we never, done anything intamite, since I was so nervous, I'd never done 'that' before." she admitted.

"When I'd asked him, he just waved it off, telling me that I was crazy." she shook her head again, "but, each and every night, he'd come home, smelling more, and more of whatever woman he'd been with… and, it'd just gotten so bad, I'd stopped asking, until one night-"

* * *

Nikkie stretched as she sat up in her empty bed, for the hundredth time, her loyal boyfriend, wasn't at her side. Nikkie rubbed her eyes, her throat was dry and so she needed to get a glass of water.

The cabinet door opened, and a small clear glass was taken out, she let the water run for a few minutes before turning it off, still with an empty glass, she walked to another cabinet beside her fridge, taking out a bottle of wine, she filled her glass with the red liquid.

She sat at the round kitchen table, slowly sipping on the liquid, if he could drink, why couldn't she?

* * *

It was around 5 A.M when the front door opened, her boyfriend, Leo, the drunken bastard stummbled into the house, slamming the door behind him before he made his unsteady walk to the kitchen to make him a sandwich before heading to bed.

Leo sat down across the table, Nikkie sat on the other side, passed out, she had a half empty glass in her hand, the ice shifted as it had started to melt. How long has she been here? All night? Was she, waiting for him to come home, or she just had too much to drink and fell asleep, by the looks of things, she hadn't been sleeping for long.

Her eyes were wet, and a little red, she'd been crying. Leo sighed taking a bite of his food, his eyes drifted over her face, looking past her tears and red skin, he'd forgotten how beautiful she really was, sitting here looking at her facial features, she looked so young and innocent when she was asleep, and her innocence is what he really liked about her, she was too good for her own good, he'd break that someday.

He reached for her watered down glass, looking at it, 'such a waste' he shook his head before drinking it. Leo placed his dishes in the sink before he walked over to her, he reached down to stroke her head, twirling a strand of silk like hair between his fingers, he jumped when she shifted in her seat, letting go of her hair, he watched as she woke up.

Nikkie stretched her arms and yawned, she tilted her head to the side to crack her neck when she noticed him standing there, and what was strange was, that he was actually smiling; no he couldn't be looking at her, there had to be someone else.

"My, my, good morning sleeping beauty." he slurred raising an eyebrow as he grinned at her.

Nikkie looked around the room, scanning the area to see if there was anyone else in the kitchen, but to her suprise, the only two people in the kitchen were them. This didn't make any sense, "A, are you talking to me?" she pointed to herself.

Leo glanced around the room, "Well, I don't see anyone here, it would only make since that'd Id be talking to you, I'm not that crazy ya know." he rolled his eyes before he began to chuckle, bringing her lips into his.

"Yes, I was talking to you, my beautiful, girlfriend." he said as he stared at her pink lips with a grin on his face before bringing her into a deep kiss.

"Oh, did I ever tell you that I loved the taste of the sweet red wine on yer lips?" he questioned before he continued to kiss her. His hands wrapped around her hips, bringing her in closer, "Hnn, K, kiss me." he moaned before he stuck his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan out a cry, she gripped his shirt, he tasted of strong booze, cigaratees and whore.

His hands tugged at her night shirt as he began to unbutton it, Nikkie pulled out of the kiss, "N, no." she said as she began to button her shirt back up, he still held her by her waist confused, "Huh? Why not?" he asked, disappointed, "B, because I said no, I'm just not, ready, y, you know that." she said as she held her shirt closed.

Leo rolled his eyes, rubbing his head, "No? Ready for what?" he asked, Nikkies face turned red and she looked away, "I, uh, don't think-" Leo put his finger over her lips to keep her quite.

"Well, stop thinking." he cooed before he brought her in another hot kiss.

This time, instead of trying to take her shirt off, he tried to slip his hand in her pants, Nikkie gasped , slapping his hand away, "L, Leo please, I said, no." she shook her head as she pushed him away.

Leo groaned, "Come on babe, we haven't had sex since, hmm, never." Leo reached his arms out for her, "Y, you know why." she said, Leo shook his head, "No I don't, you can't be virgin forever ya know, we've been together for about a year now, and we still haven't done anything, I mean, not even a rub." he said as he stroked the bulge in his pants.

Nikkie rolled her eyes, "Maybe if ya didn't cheat on me, then we could have done something, but you chose to be with some other chick." she crossed her arms.

Leo rubbed his head, "I didn't think you knew about that-" he admitted, "How long have you known?" he asked, Nikkie sighed, "Does it even matter anymore?" she asked, shaking her head, standing up, "I'm done with you." she said before she walked into the other room.

Leo stood alone in the kitchen, his fists clenched tight, his pants felt incrediablly tight, nothing, not even a million whores could satisfy his urges, he did love her, but not the way any real man would, he couldn't allow her to leave him, women didn't dump him, he dumped them!

The door to the room slammed open, Nikkie stood at the edge of the bed, packing what she needed for a few days, she'd stay with her brothers for a little bit, they'd be happy to take her with open arms.

"What do you think your doing?" Leo asked as he stood in front of the door, Nikkie wiped a tear away, "Does it even matter?" she questioned as she snapped the suit case close, she turned to him, "I can't stay with a cheating liar, any longer, if you want company, go to that woman yer always with, I'm sure she could fix that for you." Nikkie said as she picked up her bag.

She pushed past him, but was caught by her arm, he yanked her back, his face in hers, he glared down at her, "and, where do you think you're going?" Leo questioned, squeezing her arm, he glanced at her bags, "You're not, leaving me? Are you?" he asked, Nikkie looked up at him, of some reason, she got a bad feeling from him, like, she should run away, but, how could she when he had a tight grib on her arm.

"L, let go, Leo!" she ordered as she tried pulling away, he squeezed tighter, his nails digging into her skin, he smacks the bag out of her hand, "And what makes you think I'll let you leave? So, I fucked a few sluts, big whoop, it wasn't like you were gonna offer me anything, were you? I mean, I tried my best to be a good man, but you, are so damn stubborn, and ya see, I hate it when my women are stubbon, they just don't know where their place is. I've tried to wait, because I love you, Nikkie, but you keeping me waiting, I'm not a man of patients babe, and I am not a man you should play games with, teasing me with those sweet kisses, those short skirts, and tight shirts, you've had me wait for far too long, and now, I can't wait any longer, you are mine, and you will not leave me unless I tell you so, either you ride with me, or you die, now… get undressed." he said as he pushed her towards the bed.

Nikkie turns around, rubbing her arm, he's approaching her, "St, stay back." she said as she pushed on him but only found that he was like a solid rock, and couldn't be moved. Leo smiled catching one of her fists, so tiny compared to his, "and who do you think you are, trying to push me away?"

"I, am not going anywhere, and niether are you, you're ass, is to stay with me until I'm finished with you, in the mean time, you are to do whatever the hell I tell you to do." he said before he brushed the back of his hand over her cheek, he smiled, "You're so sweet, and innocent, and I'd love nothing more then to break that." he said before he brought her in a kiss, forcing her to kiss back.

Nikkie gasped as he riped her night shirt open, his eyes light up as he slid her shirt off, she shook in fear, immediatly reaching to cover herself up, he glanced at her face, he smiled before he pulled her in a deep kiss, he nipped at her bottom lip before he started to place his kisses elsewhere. He forced her to remove her arms so he could touch her soft breasts.

She cried as he pulled her in closer, pressing his erection against her, he contiuned to kiss her, sucking on her breasts as he began to pull her night pants off. Leaving her in her silky white panties, slipping his hand just under them, she trimmbled beneath his touch, she couldn't move she was so scared.

Nikkie yelped as he threw her on the bed, she sat up, crawling to the back of the bed to get as far away from him as she possibly could. Her eyes followed his hands, watching as he removed his green jacket, his shirt and other clothing soon followed after, she stared at his man hood, standing at the foot of the bed stood Leo in nothing but skin.

To any woman who actually found him attractive, the way she used to, would love to have him, for a drunken bastard, he was in pretty great shape.

He pushed her arms down above her head as he climbed over her, sliding between her legs, he had already begun to kiss her.

* * *

Nikkie looked up at Spongebob, "It was so long ago, and yet, I can still feel him, touching me, and- doing those things to me, he said he loved me, that, he couldn't let me go because he needed me, but, he couldn't see that what he was doing was killing me, but if he had seen it, I doubt he'd care, he was always about himself, cared for himself, loved, only himself, he was a selfish man."

Nikkie chuckled, "There was one thing that he hated more then wasting his liquor, and that was sharing, he hated it, he hated the word, he hated sharing anything that was his, sure, he'd give me somethings when he was feeling genrious- there was this one particular time that I remembered, back then, way before we moved here, this isn't a story I should be telling you, because it's, it's very personal, but since I've told you this much, I'll tell you this." she said as she cleared her throat.

* * *

Sitting on the worn out couch, sat Leo and his girlfriend Nikkie, Leo sat up playing a video game, a cigarette between his lips, there was a knock at the door, Leo elbowed her, "Go get it." he said while not taking his eyes off the game.

Wanting to leave his side as soon as possible, she didn't hesitate to get up. As she opened the door, she was met with two men, they glared down at her, smiling, "Seems like we got the wrong address, but hell, we're not complain, are we boys, hey sweet tits, is Leo here?" the main man up front asked, Nikkie covered her top, turning to Leo, "Um, you got some visitors dear."

The boys pushed past her, Leo glanced up at them, "Hey man, there you are." one of the boys said before he plopped down on the couch, the another sat in a recliner, leaving her to stand up.

"Hey move outta the way, babe." he ordered her, one of his boys turned to him, "Bro, is that your ol lady?" the man next to him, Jim, had asked, Leo glanced at her before looking to Jim, "Yeah.."

"Well man, I gotta say, she's kinda hot, I wonder, do the curtains match the carpet?" he asked him, Leo scoffed, "Piss off." he shook his head before he gestured for her to come sit down on his lap.

"Look at that man, she does everything ya say, I bet if ya told her to strip in front of us, she'd do it."

Nikkie looked up at Leo, shaking her head, "Come on man, sharing is caring, hasn't yer parents ever told you to share?" Jack, the man in the recliner asked as he sat up, "I mean, shes a big girl man, you could afford to give us a piece."

"L, Leo.." she softly said as she buried her face in his chest, she yelped as one of the men ran his hand up her thin legs, kicking her legs, getting a chuckle from the man, "Say, Leo man, you like X rated movies, don't you?"

"Why can't we preform for you, live?" he asked, taking her hand, she looked at Leo who watched as they brought her in the center of the room, they couldn't be serious, she looked to Leo, for once she looked to him for safety, tears filled her eyes, "Pl, please Leo, don't let them.."

"Oh shut up, whore, you're meant to be seen, not heard- Man, you are just, a beauty, and to think you're with this loser." the man laughed as he played with her hair long red hair, she gasped as her slid his hand down her back before groping her ass, he then slipped his hands down her sweat pants, slipping past her underwear where he found her lips, she gasped yanking him away before slapping him in the face.

Jim growled, rubbing his face, "Owe, that really hurt." he said before he smacked her back making her fall to the floor, she got up on her knees before he kicked her back down, climbing on her, he held her arms down before he ripped her clothes open, she cried out, trying to fight him off, calling out for her boyfriend.

"L, Leo, please, make him stop, hnn, please, huh, get off!" she cried out, Leo only leaned forward to get a better look, he loved how she cried out to him, it was music to his ears, usually it was him that caused her crying, but instead it was Jim, and Jack was busy pulling her pants down.

Jim had removed his belt, forcing it around her arms, taking a peice of tissue paper he stuffed her mouth full, she still cried behind the tissue. Jim bit his lip as he focused his aim before inserting himself, she cried out, clawing at the leather belt, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, she was so dry it hurt, she looked to Leo who lit a cigarette, "Hey man, not so rough." he said as he breathed out a cloud of smoke.

Jim glanced up at him before he pulled out, picking her up, he flipped her around, grabbing her arms before he thrusted back in, tears continued to fall from her face, she was so beaten and exhausted, she started fading in and out, Leo stood up, approaching them, he knelt down to her face, blowing smoke in her face, she looked to him with tired eyes, "Do you like this?" he asked, she shook her head, Leo looked up at Jim, Leo glanced at his woman before he walked out of view, walking towards a cabinet.

He stood behind Jim, taking a sip of his bourbon, a click was heard, before he picked up his arm, aiming a small handgun at the back of Jim's head.

Jim turned his attention to him, fear struck him, he pulled out and dropped her, "I told you to piss off, didn't I? That woman, she's mine, and you just fucked her, no one, but me, touches her." he said before he pulled the trigger, Jim fell to the floor.

His head face laid in front of hers, as she panted, she would scream but she was to worn out, she could feel her eyes get heavy, she felt a tug at her wrists as he untied her, "Go get washed up." he said before he walked to the couch and unpaused his game, Jack had already ran out of the building, fearing that he'd be next.

* * *

Nikkie scratched the back of her head, pushing her legs tighter together, Spongebob sat back, horrified, he'd never heard anything so sick, and to think something this horrible had happened to her- he couldn't even hold back the tears, where had be been all this time? So in love with Sandy, that he wasn't even looking.

"I guess, that's the most that he showed he cared, he actually killed one of his best friends, for what he had done- but, still even after that, how he wouldn't stop them, how he wouldn't even get up, he watched as he raped me, like he enjoyed it-" she glared at the floor.

"He said that he loved me, but, that's not love- I don't even know anymore, does love even exist? It's all a damn lie, love is just a dumb hopless myth, that only the weak hearted believed in, he took everything from me."

Spongebob sat up, "I understand perfectly, you were so badly damaged, and I should have been there, but, I wasn't, I should have been- but, what you just said, about love being fake, you are completely wrong, because I love you, more then anything, sure he might have told you that, but, I mean it, with every inch of my heart, I love you, and I will never let anything bad happen to you again, as long as you are with me, you will be safe." he promised.

Nikkie looked up at him, she chuckled, "You always know what to say, don't you?" she questioned, he shrugged, "Not always."

"And as far as him taking everything from you, I'm still here, and, I always will be."

Nikkie shook her head, "You say that now, but in a few months, days, or even years, you'll leave, just like everyone else, you'll try and say and do what you can to get close to me, and when you get close to me, you'll just try to hurt me, please, Spongebob, havent I been hurt enough?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, he stood up, "You know that I wont hurt you."

She wiped her eyes clean, she smiled, shaking her head, "If only I could actually believe you."

Spongebob sighed, he couldnt exactly blame her after what'd happened, he reached to take her hands, he smiled, "I could help you.. if only you let me" she shook her head, "You dont even know me."

"And you dont know me, thats one thing we both have in common, we can get to know each other, if you'd try to, and look at me, Im an open book." she just laughs, "The only things I know about you is your name, the place you live, and that you live in a Pineapple under the sea." he smiles, blushing, "You could know more, ya know."

She lays her head on his chest, "You'd do anything, wouldnt you?" she asked, he rubbed her back, "Anything-" she looked up at him, smiling, she looked up into his eyes, they were so blue, it was like staring into the deepest part of the ocean, but, he was so warm, and he was just, there. Spongebob's hands rested on her hips, one of them slid up along the side of her neck, pulling her hair out of her face.

Her hands gripped onto his hospital gown, she closed her eyes as she placed her soft lips on his, without a moment of hesitation he accepted her, pulling her in closer, his arms wrapped around her back. Nikkie let out a moan, sliding her hands up his chest and around her shoulders, he was so warm, his arms were strong, and for the first time in forever, she actually felt safe, she could feel his love for her, it was real.

She slowly pulled out of their kiss, he was still in it, but when he realized they'd stopped he smiled, reaching for her hands, she smiled for a breif second, "Than, you're gonna have to wait for me." she said, he stopped smiling, "Wait?" she nodded, shaking her head, "I just, cant, Im not ready for another relationship, not after him, Spongebob, it's just, too soon."

He dropped her hands, looking for another place to keep his attention, he closed his eyes before looking back, smiling, he understood, he wasnt a smart man, but he was smart enough, and if he really loved her, "I'll wait for as long as you want me to, I will love you, and only you, I'll save myself, for you, and when you're ready, I'll be here with arms wide open, and I wont let anything bad happen to you, as long as I am here and still standing."

* * *

 **Ok guys, finally finished this story, and now, I may be starting a new one soon, a little further into their relationship, I don't know when it'll be out, I haven't even started yet, but anyways, thanks for reading this dark romance story, I know you must hate me for what i had done to her but it had to happen!**

 **See Ya next time...**


End file.
